Harry Potter and the Snake of Gryffins
by PotterThinker
Summary: Lost on the streets of London and found by an unlikely duo of friends, The Boy Who Lived, found starving and ragged by two who will become his family. Will be a Multi 4-some HP/SB/DG/LT. SEE PROFILE FOR DISCLAIMER\s. ABANDONED. ADOPTABLE: PM WITH LINK


**A/N: Disclaimer in main profile. Thoughts "Regular speech" _Parseltongue_ AND please take note that I have never been to England and I do not have a map of England so some facts are not correct, send me a PM or an EMAIL. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Friday, October 31, 1986 in the cupboard under the stairs at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinghing, Surrey, UK**

I am six years old and I still do not know my name but I met a garden snake and it explained to me that I was a parselmouth. I asked it if it knew my name and it said no.

I wish that I knew my name and where my parents were. They would have never wanted me to grow up like this.

I wish I knew who I could turn to for help. Eventually someone would come to my rescue. Right?

Tomorrow I have to get started on cleaning out the basement, so I am going to sleep. Sleep, yeah right. More like nightmare after nightmare of death of the man I look a lot like and the woman whose eyes my own resemble. I just wish that I knew who Harry was. I wish I had parents that referred to me as son and loved me unconditionally.

At least this nicked diary was blank. So long as it remains hidden, I have a place to put my thoughts.

**Two years later….**

Vigo, my pet snake, check.

Diary, check.

Cupboard door open, check

Cash nicked from uncle Vernon, check.

It is 3 am as I peek out the door on my eighth birthday and well on my way to freedom and a normal life.

First objective is getting to London.

Second objective is getting to someplace safe.

I let my feet move me quickly in a light jog to get in shape while on the move, Might as well get as much physical conditioning as I can while on the move.

Keeping to the shadows so as not to be seen, the wizarding worlds' savior moves to a path of unknown dangers that will condition him for the path that is set in stone for him.

**Three weeks later in Blackpool…**

Living off the land and out of garbage dumpsters and asking random people for directions towards London, our hero finds a friendly face to help. Little does he know, this help may be a blessing in disguise…

It has been three weeks since I have slept in a bed and not on the ground under the cover of foliage. Running along the main road of the town, people are looking at me as if I might fall and die on the spot or if I am going to pass out from something or other.

Coming to a stop at an intersection, I hear a couple of girls talking about meeting the heir to the Potter family in three short years. Now I know not to expect much but I ask anyway, "Who is the heir to the Potter family?"

The one with strawberry blonde hair turns and looks at me like I am an idiot for asking but replies, "A muggle like you would never understand. He is the savior of our world. GOOD BYE!"

"How rude and you never even answered the question" Harry replies to himself more than to the two girls.

The second girl with brown hair turns and sneers at him as she asks, "Who do you think you are for asking questions without even introducing yourself? Why should we even tell you what we know?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter, orphan and son to Lily and James Potter. May be I am trying to find my way to some family that actually knows who I am and where I belong because it certainly…"

The girl with strawberry blonde hair shrieks while staring up at the scar associated with the savior of the wizarding world and wonders how either of them ever missed it, but asks, "Is your middle name James?" Having successfully stopping the two from arguing any further and surprising her friend with a stroke of genius, the brown haired girl looks expecting of him.

Oblivious as two why the two girls are behaving so weirdly, Harry replies, "Yes. What of it?"

The one with strawberry blonde hair grabs his hand and starts pulling him as her friend grabs his other hand and starts pulling him as well while they tell him that he is coming with them.

After about a minute of being pulled along by the two girls, he stops pulling them back to himself and asks, " Who are you and where are you two taking me?"

The Brown haired girl replies, "Daphne Greengrass"

The strawberry blonde girl replies, "Susan Bones and we are taking you to my Great Auntie, Amelia Bones. She has questions for you and I am sure you are going to have questions for her. Come on now, hurry!"

"Why should I come with you too meet your Great Aunt and who is she?"

Daphne replies, "She is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE. Now come along before she comes looking for us. We do not need to go much further, she is only around the corner."

A few minutes later, the three children are walking up the path to the residence of the Bones. The structure, like many homes from the area, is of an old colonial style with a wrap-around porch and large double doors leading into the main foyer. The surrounding garden appears to wrap around the porch and along the path leading to the porch. All of this had one of those low white picket fences surrounding the property with ancient runes inscribed into the corner posts. On the porch sat an imposing figure that bore a lot of resemblance to Susan so an educated guess would be that this is in fact Madame Amelia Bones.

Before the kids can say anything she asks in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "Where were you two and why did you not tell me you were leaving the property? And who is your, "staring down at Harry with a look of disdain and with a touch of disdain in her voice from his disheveled appearance, "friend? I told you not to associate with beggars looking for handouts. Get inside girls while I deal with this trash."

Before Harry can say anything in his defense, Susan replies in a low but carrying tone, "Auntie, I would like you to meet the savior of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter." Both girls rush inside before Susan's aunt says anything leaving Harry and Amelia in a rather uncomfortable situation.


End file.
